


First Undercover Kisses

by Saffo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Campy, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fake Relationship, First Kiss, Fun, Kissing, Lesbian, Plotless, Rolivia, Undercover, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffo/pseuds/Saffo
Summary: Olivia Benson's not sure why Amanda Rollins irritates her, but there's just something about the new detective that rubs her the wrong way.That is, until they're on a stakeout, and must take drastic measures to not blow their cover.  And suddenly, she rubs her in exactly the RIGHT way.





	First Undercover Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the enthusiastic response to my first Rolivia fic, First Kisses! 
> 
> I will be doing a series of Rolivia stories about their "firsts" - for example, first date, first time one realizes they're attracted to the other, first time one comes out to the other, first night together, first "I love you," first term of endearment, first time they get mistaken for a couple when they haven't yet realized/admitted to their feelings, first vacation together... You get the idea! Which "first" interests you?
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

At first, the case wasn’t a very memorable one. The SVU detectives were trying to catch a man whom they suspected had raped two women already, but they lacked forensic evidence to prove it. They were getting nowhere by interviewing people close to him, digging into his social media, or finding usable video footage, so a stakeout was next. Olivia and Amanda were assigned to do the stakeout, since the other members of the unit were already too recognizable to the perp and his family. Olivia had always hated stakeouts, but Amanda was even more irritable and fidgety than she was. Amanda had only been with SVU for about three months at that point, and Olivia had been trying to make an effort to be more friendly with her, although it was hard. There was just something about the Georgian detective that rubbed her the wrong way, although she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

After two and a half long, boring hours in the car, with their eyes fixed on the perp’s apartment window as well as the building’s front door, Olivia was getting just as restless as Amanda was. Amanda wouldn’t stop jiggling her leg, and it was annoying. But before Olivia could say anything, she suddenly heard conversation approaching on the sidewalk behind them, and recognized one of the voices as the perp’s 17-year-old son. This was confirmed by a glance in the side mirror. “Shit,” she muttered, and Amanda seemed not to recognize the voice but could tell by Olivia’s reaction that they potentially had a problem and could be spotted. That kid had spent time in a waiting room with Olivia and might recognize her.

Olivia took a deep breath, and didn’t hesitate, before whispering to Amanda, leaning in close, “He might recognize me. I have to kiss you now.” Amanda’s eyes went wide, but she brought her hand to rest on Olivia’s forearm. Olivia couldn’t tell if it was to agree, or to brace herself.

Amanda’s lips were warm and soft. Olivia was surprised to discover she didn’t mind kissing this colleague who usually irritated her so much. And she was surprised to feel Amanda’s lips, firm and sweet, kissing hers with such…attentiveness. One of Amanda’s hands was now threaded in Olivia’s hair, and she pulled back slightly to whisper, “Liv, they’re coming and you’re facing the window.” She kissed Olivia again, then kept talking. “Take down my ponytail,” _kiss_, “and try to block your face,” _kiss_, “with my hair.” Without waiting for a reply, she melded her lips with Olivia’s once more. Olivia did as she was told, undid the elastic from Amanda’s long hair, and caressed messy handfuls of it as she continued to kiss Amanda, trying her best to hide her face with Amanda’s hair without making it look obvious. She ended up kind of flailing around with Amanda’s hair in a decidedly un-sexy way, and Amanda giggled against her. Olivia had never heard Amanda giggle like that before, and it was oddly intoxicating. She grinned against Amanda’s mouth, and Amanda surprised her by gently capturing Olivia’s bottom lip in her teeth, then sucking on it. Shit, that sent a tingle through Olivia’s body. This was getting out of hand.

“WWOOOO,” came a sudden holler from the sidewalk, and Olivia realized the teenage boys were leering at them. Her instinct was to jump away from Amanda, but the younger woman held her in place. “Don’t fucking stop, Liv,” she ordered in a harsh whisper. “Don’t let them see your face.” With that, she got Olivia to ignore the boys by suddenly sliding her tongue into Olivia’s mouth.

Holy SHIT. Olivia reacted automatically, and caressed Amanda’s tongue with her own, before she could think about what they were doing. And Amanda actually fucking moaned, loudly, and the sound was like a lightning bolt that hit Olivia right between her legs. She stifled a moan of her own. Briefly opening her eyes, she noticed the boys coming closer to the car instead of away.

“Shit,” she muttered, partly because of her arousal, partly because her face was too visible to the boys outside the car. All she could think to do was rip off the top button of Amanda’s shirt, and dive face-first into her chest. Amanda dropped the F bomb as Olivia’s tongue and lips made themselves at home in her cleavage. She gently scraped her fingernails in Olivia’s scalp.

Olivia noted in irritation that the boys were blatantly lingering on the curb, continuing to make lewd sounds in their direction. Amanda groaned in frustration, and let go of Olivia with one hand, long enough to reach for the key fob in the ignition and jab at the alarm button. The car’s lights and alarm immediately started blaring. With a few curses, the boys took off. Amanda turned off the alarm. Olivia, with her face still buried out of sight in the crook of Amanda’s neck, mumbled “Are they gone?”

Amanda chuckled, and gave Olivia’s scalp another quick caress. “Yes, and we’d better be gone, too, now that we’ve made such a scene.” It took a surprising amount of willpower for Olivia to untangle herself from Amanda. They shared an awkward laugh, and Olivia turned her face away before Amanda could see her blush.


End file.
